It is known that entropy, e.g., arithmetic, encoding and decoding requires a probability estimate of the symbol to be encoded and subsequently decoded. In arithmetic encoding and decoding, more accurate probability estimates result in greater data compression. To this end, it is desirable that the probability estimates adapt to changing underlying symbol probabilities.
Prior known probability estimator arrangements have included some ability to adapt but have been limited in the adaptation rate used because of the need to estimate symbol probabilities with relatively small values. Indeed, the effective adaptation rate in prior arrangements was constant and was independent of the actual values of the probabilities being estimated. This leads to less accurate probability estimates and, consequently, lower efficiency in the encoding and decoding of the symbols.